


Frantic

by UltimaOblivion



Category: Original Work, WolfPack Series
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, He's dead too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaOblivion/pseuds/UltimaOblivion
Summary: Ya'll hate it but I am the Angst King so take my angst





	Frantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinxell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxell/gifts).



> Ya'll hate it but I am the Angst King so take my angst

“ARSEN!”

She couldn’t move fast enough, couldn’t get to him quick enough even as she rushed forward, a ugly sob ripping from her lips as pain ripped from her knees on up. Her hands were on him, pressing on him, but she couldn’t stop the blood, couldn’t stop his body from coughing and hacking up torrents of blood.

“Oh god no, Oh god, Arsen no, please I don’t know what to do… Stay with me, please Arsen, I don’t want to live without you…”

She moved desperately, frantically, trying to close the wounds on his body but she couldn’t even see it anymore, couldn’t even tell what was fabric and what was flesh, all of it painted crimson red. She pulled off her own jacket, pressing to him as she screamed, called for someone, anyone, to help him.  Her Gaze snapped back to him when his hand took hers, threading his fingers though her own.

“Ryker.. Ry…”

His breathing stopped with her movements

“Arsen…? ARSEN!”


End file.
